Snowy Confessions
by Turquoise Girl
Summary: They were drawn together against their will. They both had something to say. Everything depends on it, especially their grades.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I just like to play with the characters.**

**Snowy Confessions**

White.

Everything was white.

The sky.

The ground.

The trees.

All except for two figures wearing black robes sitting on a bench along the lake's edge. The castle beyond them was barely seen in the white. Everyone was inside warming in front of fireplaces.

The taller one of the two sneered, "It's fucking cold."

The other replied, "It's not that cold, you prat."

Scoffing, he said, "Just hurry up and say whatever it is you dragged me out here for, Granger."

"It's not that simple."

"It is. Just open that mouth of yours and spit it out. Pretend I asked you a question that you know the answer to and say it."

She groaned. "Try to be serious."

"I'm perfectly serious about hearing you out only so I can get the fuck out of this weather," he said. He glanced at her. "Only you would drag someone outside when there's a fucking blizzard happening."

"MALFOY!" she yelled, rising from the bench. Eyes flashing, Hermione rounded on him. "Would you just shut the hell up?" Turning her back on him, she faced the lake. "I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to be perfectly honest with me."

"Aren't I always?" Draco couldn't help but retort.

Clenching her jaw, she ignored that. "What am I to you?"

Silence.

Great. When she doesn't want to hear anything from him, she couldn't get him to shut up. When she actually needs an answer from him, he says nothing!

Minutes passed and neither said anything. She was waiting for him to respond. He was either struck dumb by her question or he was scrambling to come up with a decent lie.

Finally, she shook her head. "Forget it, Malfoy. Forget I said anything."

Her eyes filled with hot tears that threatened to spill over. She did her best to keep them back. There was no way she was going to cry over a man. Walking away, she was stopped by a quiet "Wait, Granger."

Hermione didn't turn around. She waited.

"I don't know," he said.

Her body moved without her meaning to. Facing him, she said, "Not good enough."

Draco was staring across the lake. His pale blue eyes were shuttered. He was keeping his emotions in check. His face gave away nothing either, not that she thought it would.

When he said nothing more, she blurted out, "Did you even feel anything?"

He blinked and snarled, "Of course I did, Granger! Do you think me one of your stupid rotobs or something?"

"Then why won't you answer me?"

"I did!" His eyes flashed silver. They always did when he was angry.

"And I told you that wasn't good enough."

Draco stared at her. His nostrils flared and his mouth was compressed in a thin line. "What do you want from me, Granger?"

"I want to know if I can depend on you."

Snow settled on her dark hair. The contrast was striking. Draco tried to gauge her mood. He asked cautiously, "Depend on me for what?"

She threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know!"

"Then what the fuck are we arguing about?" he yelled, standing.

They stared at each other before she nodded. Hermione pulled a piece of parchment and a pen out of her pocket. "That was good."

Draco shrugged. "If you say so."

Hermione sat down on the bench, writing about their argument. "Do you think we'll win?"

"If not the Best Parenting award, then definitely the Most Improved." He shivered as the wind picked up. "Can we go inside now or does your deranged little mind have any more schemes to make this assignment 'real'?"

She looked up at him and stuck out her tongue. "I want to get a good grade on this."

He rolled his eyes. "Granger, it's a stupid egg you named Herman, not a child."

"It _is_ our child!"

"Stop saying that! If we did have a kid, which will never happen by the way, I would never name it something so mundane as Herman!"

She scoffed, still writing. "I suppose you think Egghead is a perfectly good name."

"Yeah, for an egg! Or maybe we should just call it Chicken Shit."

Hermione jumped up, eyes flashing. "I am not calling our son Chicken Shit!"

Draco growled. "I do not have a son. It is an egg!" He narrowed his eyes. "Which I am going to cook over easy and eat with toast!"

Her hands went to her pocket. "You cannibal!"

He clenched his hands and threw them in the air, his yell echoing across the lake. He turned to go back up to the castle, but he twisted around. "Damn it, Granger, I have to confess something. I didn't want to do it, but…"

She stared at him curiously. "But what?"

"I want a divorce!"

* * *

**I started writing and this is the result. I was going to do an actual pregnancy fic, but this just seemed better. **

**If it's confusing, the sitch is this: They are in a parenting class and ended up as partners in a "married" situation with a single "child". **

**Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Hit me back with a review. I want to know what you think.**

**TG**


End file.
